


Broken Pieces

by LokisBabyGirl15



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Michael, Domestic Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Uncle Mikey, Uncle-Niece Relationship, uncle ashton, uncle calum, uncle luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyGirl15/pseuds/LokisBabyGirl15
Summary: Chloe Thomas met Ashton Irwin when he saved her from her abusive fiancé. She was a mom to three kids, Riley 8 years old, Aiden 7 years old and Ryder who was almost 2. After Chloe's ex breaks Riley's arm, he is arrested. Riley has to have surgery. Ashton and the boys help Chloe out, and Ashton and Chloe fall in love. Mikey falls for Chloe's twin sister Paige.... What happens when she gets pregnant only a few days into the relationship? Will they survive through the ups and downs?*I suck at summaries,  its better to read it..****





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TRIGGER**** Some mild domestic violence.
> 
> ****TRIGGER*****Some graphic child abuse...  
> Don't worry he gets what's coming to him

Chapter One:

Chloe Thomas was walking with her 8 year old Riley, her two sons, 7 year old Aiden, 22 month old Ryder, and 14 year old nephew Benji. She was trying not to cry as her boyfriend of 6 years yelled some more at her. She knew not to argue with him. It normally sent him on a worse rage. As they rounded the corner to go home, Daniel figured he was safe and seeing the rage in his eyes she backed away from the stroller. Chloe knew what was coming next. The hit landed square on her right cheek, her ear was ringing and she heard a voice from behind her. Another male, with an accent.  
"Did you really just hit her?" The deep voice asked.  
"Yeah I did got a problem with it?" Daniel growled.  
"Yeah, actually I do. You wanna hit someone, come at someone your own size punk ass." The voice was right beside her. Riley's eyes lit up. Chloe turned to see who the voice was coming from. "Dad don't. It's not a good idea. " Riley whined. Chloe couldn't argue, as the voice came from none other than Ashton Irwin from 5 Seconds of Summer. The anger in Ashton's eyes softened when he looked at the kids.  
"Shut it little girl or your next." Daniel said, turning to raise his hand at Riley. Ashton pounced. The hit connected with Daniel's jaw. You could tell he saw stars. "Fuck it you all can go to hell, and get your shit out of my house Chloe. I am done with you and these little fuckers." He turned and left. Chloe fell to her knees and cried. Not for the fact that he left, or told her to leave. The fact is she had never had anyone stand up for them, and the fact that it was Ashton was a miracle.  
"You ok?" Ashton asked, bending down and looking at her.  
"I'll be fine. I just have no where to take the kids. Thank you Ashton. " Chloe said, and saw the smile come to his face. "Lemme guess kiddo is a fan?" He asked. "No, actually I am, Riley's a fan because of me. You guys saved my life. " Chloe replied, her face stinging.  
"Well I am glad we did. Look I am in town for a few days you and your kids can stay at the hotel with me. If you want." Ashton offered. "Yeah definetly a cancer like me. I'd like that... But I don''t want to impose."  
"Not an imposition I offered. C'mon, lets go get some of your things." Ashton offered her his hand. Benji was kind of in shock, and walked with us. "I want to kill him." Chloe overheard him say to Aiden. "Me too. I hate him... He is not my daddy. " Aiden replied. Which was true, Daniel came in when Aiden was almost a toddler. Walking with Ashton, Chloe felt like she owned the world. When they got to the house, Chloe told her two oldest to go get a bag and grab their most prized things. She went to pack one for her and Ryder.  
"What you their protector now pretty boy?" Daniel asked, like a smartass. "Well, they need one to protect them from your punk ass. So yeah I am. Why'd ya run for? Too afraid a man? Know you can't win? I can call my buddy Mikey he'd be here in ten, I bet though, even though he's small he'd still win." Ashton said antagonizing him. Daniel and Chloe didn't know he had already texted his band mates where he was and told them to pick him up in the van.  
"I bet not little boy. Shame she's moving out. I could do so many things right now, in front of you... Aww you think she's cute, I see the pissed off look in your eyes. Maybe I will do it..." He made a move to go to the room she was in. Ashton growled, "Touch her and die you sick fuck." He had no idea why he was so protective over her and felt like she was his. When the van pulled up and the boys got out Ashton let them in.  
"Who was tha..." Chloe started, stopping when she saw the boys. "Oh my God." Luke walked over to introduce himself, "Hi. I am Luke. Oh my God! Who did that to your face?" He said, seeing the hand print on her cheek. "He did." Ashton answered. "I'm Chloe. I didn't know all of you were here. Riley and Aiden came out with two duffles full. "Guys, I am taking her and the kids with us. I have to." He explained what had happened.  
"That's fine. I guess the little one needs a carseat installed?" Calum asked. "Yeah... Its right here. " Chloe went to the kitchen and grabbed the seat. "I can do it. I have to install them in my car when we get Zoe. My niece. "Luke said. Daniel who had been making snide comments finally decided to make a move. He grabbed Riley as she was handing her bags to Calum. The silent one finally spoke up. "Get off of her! I swear you hurt that little girl and I will fuck you up." Michael said.  
Daniel smirked, and twisted her arm. Riley yelped in pain and Chloe grabbed her chest. Then they all heard the unmistakable crack of an arm breaking. Mikey pounced although he gently removed Riley and handed the sobbing little girl to her mom. Ashton was on the phone with the cops. While he explained what happened Mikey proceeded to whoop Daniel's ass. Luke and Calum had to pull him off of Daniel.  
The cops arrived ten minutes later. The ambulance came a few minutes later. Chloe had to explain everything. The boys even gave their statements on it. They arrested Daniel and Benji offered to watch Ryder and Aiden. "I'll call dad and let him know I am babysitting for you. " Benji said. "We'll stay too. I don't see him getting out anytime soon and we are on vacation so why not?" Luke offered. "I'll follow you to the hospital. I need your last name so I can get back with you." Ashton added.  
"Guys... you do know you don't have to do this, right?" Chloe asked. "We do know, but we arent assholes like that guy... Actually if you don't mind I'd like to ride with you Ashton." Mikey said. Already taking a liking Riley, like an uncle. Ashton smiled knowingly. The cops looked at the duffle bags, and asked. "Were you leaving?" Chloe smiled and responded, "Yes, Daniel kicked the kids and I out." The cop looked at her. "That is not right. You don't have to leave. He does."  
The cops handed her the report. Chloe got in the abulance with her sobbing daughter. Riley looked so little in the gurney. The paramedics asked Chloe if Riley was allergic to anything and if they could give her pain medicine in the IV. "From the looks of the way her arm can't move I'd say its broke." He said, to clarify why he wanted to. "Please do. And no she's not allergic to anything." Chloe's phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw it was a text from Paige. Her twin sister. 'Whats wrong???' Chloe texted back. 'I will call when I can. Promise.'  
The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever as her daughter cried out everytime the ambulance hit a bump. They were taken back immediately and the ER doctor came in relatively quick. "I am Dr. Chambers. What happened to the patient?" He asked. Chloe finally realized just how far Daniel had went. "My now ex fiance, decided as Riley and her brothers and I were leaving to twist her arm so hard, me and my friends heard it snap. We called the police and filed charges. He was arrested, we brought her here." The doctor who seemed to believe that she was telling the truth, checked Riley's arm. "I am gonna send her to x-ray. Also I noted the paramedics gave her something for pain intraveniously so I am gonna order a few ibuprofens and liquid oxycodone. See if that will help more than that did." He said. Chloe just nodded.  
Ashton poked his head in. "Is it ok for us to come in?" He asked nervously. "Of course. Come on in. "Chloe answered. Mikey went to the gurney Riley laid in. "How ya feeling kiddo?" He asked, the concern showing in his grey-green eyes. "I hurt. But I'm ok, at least I will be." The nurse brought in the medicine fifteen minutes later. Riley took it like a big girl. "Mom, I left my glasses in my back pack. I will need them soon." Riley said, grimacing as she moved. "We can go get them when you get out." Chloe answered. Ten minutes later transport came in to take Riley to x-ray. "One of you can go with her if you want." He said. Chloe knowing she had to call Paige looked to the guys. Mikey volunteered to go with her.  
After they left the room, Chloe pulled out her cell. Answering on the third ring Paige immediately demanded, "What the fuck is going on?" Knowing Paige felt her pain and heartache over everything. "Ok. Daniel is in jail and for good reason. Riley and I are at the hospital. I also met a few good guys today." Chloe said, smiling at Ashton. "I knew it. He went too far didn't he? Wait?... Why is my niece in the hospital?" Paige questioned.  
"We think he broke her arm... He slapped me, and you're never gonna believe this... Ashton Irwin witnessed it and stepped in." Chloe paused, hearing her sister gasp. "I am dead serious. He offered me a place to stay for a few days. We went home to get some things and as we were handing the stuff to the boys. Oh yes they are all here... Daniel grabbed Riley. Mikey said something to him and Daniel twisted her arm so hard we all heard the break. Waiting to see what x-ray says." Chloe explained.  
"Oh my God. Sounds like a mix of the worst yet best day for you ever. Have you called mom and dad? Where's Aiden and Ryder?" Paige asked. "No I havent called mom and dad yet... Benji, Luke and Calum are watching Aiden and Ryder." Chloe replied. "So where is Ashton and Mikey?" Paige asked. "Well Ashton is sitting here in the room with me, Mikey went to x-ray with Riley. I will let you know what they say. I promise. I gotta go their bringing Riley back. I love you!" Chloe said. "Ok. I will be down there tomorrow. To see my niece and nephews. I love you too." Paige said and hung up.  
They wheeled Riley in, Mikey looking pale, walked in after they did. "I'm not an x-ray tech or doctor but I'd say something is definitely broken..." Mikey whispered to Chloe and Ashton. Riley started crying from the pain in her arm. Chloe hit the nurse button. The nurse came in and they told her what was going on. "Ok. I'll see what the doc wants to do." She said. Less than fifteen minutes later the doc was in the room. "We need to admit her. Her radial bone is broke and we need to go in and surgically fix it. Because she is so young and small we are gonna put a plate and four pins in. Unfortunately we will have to go back in, in a year to remove it. Yes I am ordering something stronger for pain. We will get her into the OR around 6 am. You will meet Dr. Lipnicki in the morning before he does it." Dr. Chambers told them.  
Chloe began crying. Ashton threw his arm around her. "It'll be ok. It's not your fault." He whispered gently to her. Chloe knew better. As they waited on admitting Chloe called home. Aiden answered. "Hey mama. How's sissy?" "I have to spend the night or longer with her. She's gotta have surgery in the morning. Put me on speaker." Chloe said. "Hey how is she?" She heard Luke ask. "I guess I should ask how the kids there are first." Chloe responded. "Oh they are great. Benji's dad wants to be kept in the loop. Ryder is riding on my shoulders. Sorry we should have asked first, but we've taken a few pics with him. Nothing going online though..." Luke said. "Oh. That's fine. I have to spend at least one night here. Probably two depending on how things go in surgery..." Chloe trailed off. "You mean he broke her arm that bad? I'll kill him." Benji exclaimed. "Benj... thats not what your cousin needs right now. I have to call my mom and dad, Paige and Gem. Will you be able to stay with the boys tonight?" Chloe chastised. "Yeah... I'll call dad when we get off the phone." Benji responded.  
"We'll stay too. Right Cal?" Luke volunteered. "Yep. I am actually digging playing around with the kiddo's. We can bring them up to see Riley tonight and tomorrow when she gets outta surgery. If you want." Calum agreed. "Yeah I'd like that. But didn't they bring the van with the carseat in it?" Chloe asked. "Nope. Took Mikey's car. Do you guys need anything?" Luke said, giggling. "Riley needs her glasses. I need a change of clothes. Aiden can you find sissy's glasses?"  
"Yeah mom. I'll go get them right now. I'll get you a change of clothes too. Tell Riley I love her." Calum instructed her to have Ashton or Mikey text when they got in the room. They'd bring up the kids after they got settled. She then called Paige. "Riley has to have surgery in the morning. He broke her radial bone. The boys are staying with Luke, Calum and Benji." Chloe told her twin. "I am on my way down there. I should be there by 5am if not sooner. I'll bring Gem. I'll call her and let her know. You need to call mom and dad. They live right around the corner basically. I will see you soon." Paige said. Chloe told her she would. Told her sister she loved her and hung up.  
Chloe took a deep breath and saw Ashton watching her. "That was my twin. Paige. She's getting our older sister, the good one anyway and heading down from Dayton. I have to call my mom and dad. They didn't know he was abusive." Chloe told him. Ashton watched as she frowned, her baby blue eyes were dark. There was more to the abuse than just a few slaps. Ashton could feel the anger rising. Transport came in to move Riley to a room. After they were up and settled Chloe called her mom and dad. All she said was Riley was in Nortons Childrens Hospital. She'd explain everything when they got there. They told her they were on the way.  
Chloe wasn't quite sure how she'd explain it all to her mom and dad. Ashton went ahead and texted Luke. Nicole and John Brockner walked in and greeted their daughter and granddaughter. Nicole, Chloe's mom looked at the unkempt haired boy and the guy with the dimples. "Aren't these two the boys from you and Paige's band?" She asked. Chloe nodded. "They saved me and the kids today..." Chloe started. John stared at his daughter, his blue eyes and red hair almost the same as Chloe.  
"Mom, Dad this is Mikey and Ashton." Chloe said, staving off a few more seconds. "Nice to meet you, now where are my grandsons and why the hell does my granddaughter have to have surgery tomorrow?" John asked. Chloe swallowed hard. "Well, the boys are on their way up here with Benji and the other two from 5 Seconds of Summer. Luke and Calum. The three are babysitting for me." Chloe trailed off. The small voice from the bed was almost tear jerking. "Papaw, Mikey saved me from Daniel today... Don't be mean." Riley whimpered.  
"Daniel was abusive to me. At least it started out that way... Today he slapped me, and Ashton here stepped in to save me. Well Daniel ended up punched in the face and he kicked me and the kids out. Ashton was nice enough to step in and offer us a place to stay at the hotel with them. When we went to get our things, Daniel decided as we were handing our stuff to the boys to grab Riley up. Mikey stepped in and told him if he hurt her he'd fuck him up. Well Daniel twisted Riley's arm and it broke her radial bone. Mikey true to his word proceeded to whoop his ass. He is now in jail. Facing a multitude of charges from what the cop told us. Paige and Gemma are on the way for the surgery and I... Daddy...Mommy...I failed my babies." Chloe finished the sentence with a small sob and started crying.  
John looked at Ashton and Mikey. "Thank you both. I will thank your friends too, when they arrive but, it seems you two earned it the most. Thank you for saving my girls." Both Mikey and Ashton just blushed. They had saved a family.


	2. Surgery

Luke and Calum walked in about a half hour after Chloe's parents. Chloe went through the introductions again. 22 month old Ryder ran to his Papaw. John looked at the blond and black haired boys. "Thank you for watching our grandsons. All three of them. My wife and I aren't in the best of health. So we couldn't take the two young ones on. We appreciate it." He told them. Luke smiled, "Our pleasure sir. It's the least we could do for Chloe. She's been through it today."  
"So I have heard. I am a little upset my lovely daughter didn't tell me about it sooner, but because her momma's been through it I know how hard it is for them to tell someone. So again thanks to all four of you. " John smiled a kind smile. Chloe was just happy they knew now. Aiden doted on his sister. Putting her glasses on her and giving her a teddy bear that apparently the boys bought her. Ryder climbed onto the bed, his blond hair a drastic comparison to Riley's brown hair, he laid his head gently on her good side. Like he knew her left side was fucked up. "I love you too Ry." Riley said, kissing him on his forehead. All of them hung out for an hour when Riley let out a yawn.  
Luke and Calum looked at Chloe, "Keep us informed. Let us know when she is up for visitors tomorrow." Luke smiled.The two half hugged Riley, and looked at Mikey. "You coming with us?" Calum asked. "No, I want him here. Along with mommy and Ashton. Please..." She begged using her big hazel eyes as a bargaining tool. "I'm staying. The patient is begging." Mikey laughed. Luke scooped up Ryder, and put him on his shoulders. Ryder giggled, grabbing a handful of Luke's spikey hair.  
Aiden told his mom and sister he loved them. John and Nicole promised they'd be there for the surgery and had to go home to make up the rooms for the others. They all said their goodbyes. Mikey made himself at home on Riley's right side. Neither Chloe nor Ashton could sleep, both worried about morning. Chloe got a picture text from Paige. It was her, their older sister Gemma, niece Cheyenne and brother in law Matt. The message underneath it read On Our Way. Chloe looked at her daughter. Her long brown hair tucked under her one good arm, her bad arm on a pillow on Mikey's belly. Both of them asleep. She snapped a picture. Chloe looked at Ashton, "Wanna go to the cafeteria with me?" She asked.  
"Sure. I'd also like to take the quiet time to finally get to know you. If that's ok?" Ashton smiled at her. "Well, yeah that's fine. I mean its the least I can do seeing as you saved me today. As you could see it was only gonna get worse." Chloe said. "Yeah unfortunately it landed on Riley. Poor baby." Ashton whispered, brushing a piece of hair off of Riley's cheek. Chloe knew he was not digging at her but felt bad just the same. As they walked down to the cafe Ashton asked, "What did he mean by he was done with those little fuckers?"  
"Daniel came in when Aiden was eighteen months old. Almost the same age Ryder is now. He's twenty two months old. I left my late husband for him and have spent the last six years with him. So thats what he meant about those litte fuckers." Chloe winced. "When did the abuse start and how?" Ashton asked, true concern showing in his hazel eyes. "One of my sister's not Gemma or Paige, and her boyfriend molested Riley. They blamed it on Daniel. When they took the kids, or rather Gemma took them for a few months he blamed me. I was getting yelled at and he had me up against a wall one night. I reared back and punched him,he punched me back and it just got worse from there." Chloe said, reliving those wretched moments.  
"When they cleared Daniel I thought it would stop. It didn't. Today though was the first time he had ever done anything to the kids." Chloe explained. "Why didn't you leave?" Ashton asked. "Didn't feel like I could. I loved him. I know that sounds stupid. Then I got pregnant with Caleb. That was a miracle in and of itself. I had had several miscarriages in between Aiden and Ryder. He changed for about a year. It started up again when Ryder was oh, six months old. I didn't have the guts to leave because he swore he'd take Ryder if I left." Ashton wrapped her in his arms. "You don't have to deal with that anymore. I promise."  
Chloe took a deep breath and hugged him back. "Thank you Ashton for everything. I mean it." Chloe said. "You're welcome Clo. I don't know how weird this is gonna sound but I feel like this is right. I made the right choice walking down that road today." Ashton said. "Me too, on the whole feels right thing. I guess it's the cancer in us." Chloe smiled and looked at him. "When's your birthday?" He asked. "July 12th." Chloe said. Ashton smiled. The two went and got something to eat and drinks, and sat down.  
"So I guess your late husband is Riley and Aiden's father?" Ashton asked. "Yeah, Shawn was the only one to marry my crazy ass. I loved him, but he wasn't really father material. He passed away five days before Aiden's fifth birthday. I cried for days." Chloe told him. "Damn. I am sorry." Ashton stated. "It's gotten better with time. It's been two years. The kids hadn't seen him for two years before he passed. Shawn's chosing." Ashton listened to several stories about the kids, while watching her light up with each funny moment. He looked at the freckles on her cheeks and the way her baby blue eyes would light up, she was about 5'3 and looked about 175lbs. She was thick and beautiful, you could tell she still had some baby fat from Ryder.  
After they finished eating the two made their way back to Riley's room. It was 11:30pm. The closer it got to 5 am the more anxious Chloe and Ashton got. The nurse came in, gave Riley another small dose of pain medicine through her IV to keep the pain monitored. She brought in a few extra blankets and told Ashton and Chloe to lay down. "You won't be any good for your daughter if you don't sleep." Ashton smiled and laughed out loud. Chloe just turned red. When the nurse left Chloe looked at Ashton, "Um... Sorry bout that. That was kinda funny though." Ashton chuckled. "It's ok. Do you wanna lay down? I can fold out the couchie bed thingy, we can lay down for a bit? I promise I don't bite." He grinned.  
Chloe agreed and Ashton did as he said. He made the bed, and had her get on the inside of the bed against the wall. He laid on the outside, on his back. He pulled Chloe into his arm and held her against his side. "You know, I have dreamt of this moment, but never thought it'd happen." Chloe yawned and found her eyes getting heavy. "I am glad I could make a dream come true. Let's get some sleep, I will be here in the morning." Ashton said, chuckling as he made a small funny. Chloe didn't realize it, as she was still caught up in the after effects of Daniel but, fate had a reason for bringing them together.  
Paige and Gemma dropped off Cheyenne and Matt at their mom and dads. It was 4:45 am. Instructing the two to unpack they'd be here a while. Paige then drove them to the hospital where their niece was in room 316. Opening the door slightly and finding the lights off for the most part she found her niece curled up next to Michael Clifford. Looking for her twin she found her in bed with Ashton Irwin. Chloe was laying on her left side, her left leg straight and her right one bent at the knee. Ashton was curled into her back, right arm over her pulling her close, left arm it seemed under her head as a pillow. His right leg thrown over her left leg, left leg straight and tucked into hers. Paige got out her phone, and snapped a picture of them. Thinking to herself that they looked really cute together.  
She turned her attention to her niece. Michael was laying on his left side, Riley on her right. A pillow was inbetween the with Rileys left arm in a soft cast laying on it and Riley was curled around the pillow into his chest and stomach. Mikey's right arm wrapped around her protectively, draped over her carefully so he didn't brush her left arm. His left arm was bent at the elbow and he was laying on a pillow, and his hand. Paige snapped another picture. Something for Riley to have when he left. After Gemma and Paige checked out the room and got the pictures for their sister and niece Paige walked over to where Ashton and Chloe lay on the couch, under the window.  
"Clo... Wake up it's almost five am. Gem and I are here." Paige said, laying an arm on her twins shoulder. Riley woke before her mom, and proceeded to wake everyone up. "AUNT GEMMA! AUNT PAIGE!" She yelled. Mikey jolted awake, still remember Riley and her busted arm. He laid his eyes on Paige. His heart skipped a beat. Ashton and Chloe were slower to wake up, not really wanting to untangle themselves from one another. Ashton sat up first. Chloe rubbed her eyes, and yawned, slowly rolling over.  
"Paige! Gemma! Where's Matt and Cheyenne?" Chloe asked. "They are at mom and dad's. Their coming up when they do for the surgery. Have you heard from Danielle?" Gemma responded. "Nope. Don't really want to either. Our sister has apparently gone into hiding with her new boy toy. Guys these are my sister's Gemma is my oldest sister, she's blood by my dad. Paige is my twin sister, if you can't tell. Although she dyes her hair so she doesn't have auburn hair like me. Paige, Gem this is Mikey and Ashton." Chloe laughed and pointed to each of them.  
"So you're the one who rescued my sister, and you're the one who saved my niece..." Gemma said, knowing it all because of her dad, step mom and sister. "That we are. Although I am glad the fuckers in jail now." Mikey said. "Well I'm glad you were both there. He better pray he doesn't get out soon, Matt's ready to kill him. " Gemma stated. "Considering he's gonna have a public defender and Chloe's gonna have an attorney we pay for, yeah I don't see how he will." Ashton said. He got a good look at her sisters.  
Gemma looked in her late thirties, she had long black hair and brown eyes. She was a bit taller than both her sisters. Gemma also had broad shoulders and was thin. Her face was sharp. Paige had short brown hair,that was in a pixie cut. Her face and body was slightly thinner than Chloe's. She looked like she was about 5'2 in a half, and about 160. Her eyes and face were the same as Chloe's both of them had heart shaped faces doused in freckles, they both had baby blue eyes. But their attitudes were way different. You could tell Paige was self-confident, mouthy and strongwilled. Chloe was more docile, reserved. Thanks to Daniel she also lacked self-confidence.  
No wonder he was pulled to Chloe. Riley looked like both her aunt and mom. Just younger. The doctor came in a few moments after Ashton and Chloe got out of bed and slipped into their shoes. "Hello I am doctor Lipnicki the ortho doctor. " Riley hid into Mikey's side. "You don't look like an 8 year old little girl whose arm is broken." He joked lifting Mikey's arm. Mikey chuckled and Riley giggled. "Oh but I am. I swear doc." Mikey laughed. Seeing it was comforting Riley, and bringing her out of hiding. He feigned a limp arm. "See!" He joked. "Ah, I do see. Looks like you are going to surgery little one." The doctor joked.  
"He's not the patient! I am!" Riley giggled. "Ah... There you are. How's your arm pain sweetheart?" Dr. Lipnicki asked. "It hurts really bad and I can't move it." She said, squishing her face into a frown. "Well, we will have to fix it and get it to move again. Do you know what's going to happen?" He asked her. "Not really." Riley answered. He pulled out her x-ray and showed her the break. "Do you see how that bone is snapped and laying at an angle?" He asked. Riley nodded. "Well I am gonna make a couple inch incision in your arm, and put it back together with a stainless steel plate like this." He pulled out a four by two inch plate. "Then I am gonna put two of these in it to connect it to your bone on either side." He pulled out little pins.  
"You will have some pain for a little while, but Ibuprofen and liquid oxycodone will help with it. You can also add some tylenol. In about 4-6 weeks depending on how quick you heal up you won't need any of it anymore. Well maybe some Ibuprofen or tylenol every now and then. We will bring you in every week to check on you and x-ray every two weeks. Then when its healed up we will take off the cast, but you won't get that till next week. I have to make sure your incision heals up nicely too. You'll get the plate out sometime next year. I know it sounds scary, but I do it a few times everyday. You will be away from mommy and daddy for a few hours, and I am guessing your aunts and uncle? Then you'll be back in here. You will probably be able to go home tomorrow. Just remember you can't use your arm much. No lifting, no getting it wet." Dr. Lipnicki said.  
Ashton, Chloe, Paige and Mikey all looked at each other and laughed when he said mommy and daddy. The doc had no clue. Riley just smiled smuggly. "I won't do any of that." She said. "Good. Now Mrs. Thomas I need you to sign these, just anesthetic and the normal risks on it. I am sure they explained it all last night." Chloe nodded. She signed the paper work. "I'll be in to get her before 7. I can only take one of you back with her to pre-op so decide before I get back please." He said and left.  
They all looked at Riley. She looked at them blankly. "I want mommy, but I also want Mikey..." She whined. Chloe looked at Michael. "Can I talk to you outside for just a minute?" She asked. He nodded and the two of them went in to the hall. Mikey thought she was gonna yell at him. "She isn't allergic to anything. I am only doing this because one, if I was a kid with my idol by my side, I'd push mommy out too. Do not let anything happen to my daughter. Or I will have your head on a pike famous or not." Chloe told him.  
"Aww. Clo. I can't do that. That's your baby." Mikey argued. "You can and you will. I will let you. I see the way you look at Rye. You see her as family. Just take care of her. By the way her favorite song is Jet Black Heart. If you can, sing it to her before the give her a complete sedative." Chloe told him, hugging him. "Aww, Clo. Yeah I see her as family. Like she's my niece." Mikey said, then added. "I promise to keep her safe. I won't let anything bad happen to her. " He hugged her back.  
"Good. Now, let's get back in there." Chloe said. John, Nicole, Cheyenne and Matt arrived at 5:45am. They all hugged and loved on Riley. Scared because while it was a routine surgery, something could happen... At 5:55am a very dog tired looking Luke walked in with a very scared Aiden. "Hey. What are you two doing here?" Chloe asked. "Aid, couldn't sleep last night. He knew sissy was having surgery today. He wouldn't let me sleep at all. Ryder slept all night, Benji and Calum are at the house still." Luke said, letting out a big yawn. Aiden crawled into bed next to his sister. "Please don't leave me Sissy. I love you and I am sorry for all the mean things I say and do..." Aiden whispered. He wrapped his arms around Riley. His big blue eyes like mommy's filled with tears.  
"Bubby, I am not going anywhere. Other than to get my arm fixed. I'll be out in a few hours. You'll see. I love you too little brother." Riley said, wrapping her good arm around him. "You're like mom you worry to much." She laughed. At 6:27am they came in to get Riley and Mikey. "Take care of her dude. Don't let anything happen to her." Ashton whispered in his ear. Mikey smiled from ear to ear. "Yes Daddy." He smiled and bounced out the door. The nurse came in and moved them all to the surgical waiting room. At 6:45am Mikey came into the waiting room. He sat down next to Paige. "How'd she do?" Chloe and Paige asked at the same time.  
"Fine. She and I watched a few funny videos on my phone, I sang a few songs while the, I guess you'd call it, pre-sedative kicked in. She called me Uncle Mikey and was taken back with a smile on her face." Mikey said. "Good." For the three hours they had Riley in the back, the group basically paired up in twos. John and Nicole, Ashton and Chloe, Paige and Mikey, Gemma and Matt, all talked. Luke and Cheyenne slept. While mister worry wort Aiden paced on the floor. At ten Dr. Lipnicki came into the waiting room. He came over to the group. "Well, Riley has quite the fan base." He chuckled.  
"The surgery went well. No issues at all. She did ask me to have her mom and Uncle Mikey come back when she woke up. I cleared it with the nurses. She has about a four inch incision on her left arm. The nurses will come out to get you two, when she wakes up and the tube is out. I will come by her room around three and see how she's doing. Right now shes getting a half miligram of dilaudid every hour. I will up it only if she is in severe pain. If all goes well, she'll be able to go home tomorrow morning after first rounds." Dr. Lipnicki told them. "Thank you. I am glad she's ok."  
About half an hour later the nurse came and got Mikey and Chloe. Walking back to the post-op room Chloe saw her daughter hooked up to wires and a giant ace wrap on her arm. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Chloe asked. "I'm sore. My throat hurts. My arm feels weird. I am alive though. Told Aiden I would be." Riley said, she lit up when she saw Mikey. "I thought it was a dream!" She sighed. "Nope. You're not that lucky, I am here in the flesh." Mikey smiled. "I am that lucky then!"  
Riley was taken to her room where everyone checked on her, and Aiden satisfied his sister was ok looked at Luke. "Can I go home and go to bed now?" Luke chuckled and told him, "Sure kiddo. But I call top bunk!" "Deal. Love you mommy, love you Rye." He said. They told him they loved him too, and chuckled when he and Luke left. "Yeah he is definetly my kid." Chloe chuckled. Everything went fine with Riley and they let her leave the next morning. She was ready to go home.


	3. chapter three

Walking into their house, Ryder came running to Chloe. "MOMMY!" He yelled. "Hey handsome!" Chloe said, picking him up. She looked at Calum and Luke. "How were the boys?" She asked. "Wonderful. Actually I think Ryder has taken a real liking to Lukey. He loves going for shoulder rides." Calum laughed. "Lukey!" Ryderyelled, holding out his hands to him. Luke went over to pick him up. He placed Ryder on his shoulders and bounced around. "Aww. You like Luke?" Chloe asked. Ryder's golden brown wolf like eyes lit up, he gave a giant grin and yelled. "LUKEY!" Chloe laughed.   
"So, with all the paper work ready and the lawyer hired, are we ready for the court date in less than two weeks?" Ash asked. "Yeah. I am just nervous about Riley and I having to see Daniel. I don't have the dreams when I lay with you but I am frightened of the man." Chloe told him. "Hey, he is not a man. For one, he hits women. For two, he hurt a little girl. That makes him less than a boy. I don't know what is less than a boy, but I do know that he is. Two, the boys and I have decided that we were gonna see if it'd be ok with you if we stay here with you and the kids." Ashton told her.   
"Well yeah. I mean there is two extra rooms, a couch and a top bunk. Besides why waste money?" Chloe said. The house had six bedrooms. Four upstairs which one was her's and Daniel's. Then there was Ryder's nursery, Riley's room, and Aiden's room. Two bedrooms were downstairs. One off the kitchen, and one off the living room. Luke had been bunking with Aiden anyway. "I don't know why I was gonna let Daniel have this house anyway. My dad had it built for us. Me and the kids. Hey you haven't seen the house in full yet have you? Or you Mikey?" They both shook their heads. Luke popped his head in the sitting room where they were. "IT'S AWESOME!!" He exclaimed. The sitting room held the china cabinet,a table for twelve, and the half bath. She led them to the living room next.  
On the wall in the corner was the sectional couch, it was tan. With a dark mahogany color in front of the sectional sat a square coffee table. There was mahogany colored end tables on either side of the sectional. A entertainment center with a giant tv sat in front of the coffee table between a reading area. The reading area consisted of a book case in between two recliners with reading lamps on indivual end tables. Along the wall that sat against the empty spare bedroom laid a play area for Ryder. Complete with a giant baby fence blocking it in. It was attatched to the wall with eye hooks. She showed the boys the empty bedroom. It was huge with bay windows and a cushioned bench under it.   
They walked through the archway from the living room to the sitting room, through the double set of archways to the kitchen. Beside the archways was a door that led to the outside yard. A long line of cabinets on top and bottom covered the second half of the right side of the wall and all along the back wall, leading from the fridge down. By the corner cabinets sat the kitchen sink. A cabinet separated it from the stove/microwave. There was five more cabinets leading from the stove to the left wall. On the left walls other corner was a built in country style bench like table. It was L shaped flowing with the wall. A backless bench was tucked into the other side of the table. A highchair sat at the end. She led the to the door in the middle of the left wall.   
The second spare room held two twin beds, a long dresser and a closet. "You can move one of the twin beds to the other room if you want. This is kinda of my kids storage room. The beds were their's till their grandpa spoiled them and got them full beds." Chloe smiled. Already in aww of her house the boys followed her back to the sitting room,and up the stairs. Luke and Calum followed hoping she'd show them Riley and her rooms. At the top of the steps Chloe took a left and led them all to the study on the left side.   
Upon opening the door Mikey and Ashton were amazed to see a study made for a king. Or queen rather. There were three built in L shaped desks. Two on the left side, one having a desk top computer on the long part and on the short part was a bunch of shelving units. A playpen sat in between the two desks the other two both had laptops and school age organizers on them. The second desk was up against the back wall and left side, the third desk was on the back wall and up against the back wall. In between those two desks on the back wall was a table that held a modem and the stuff to set up the internet. At the end of the third desk was a built in book shelf that covered the last two-thirds of the wall.   
"This is where I plan out the kids schooling and thats where they do their schoolwork." Chloe pointed to her desk, the one with the desk top. The kids were the ones with the laptops. "There is also a bathroom with a sink, toilet and shower in there." She said pointing to a room off the side of her desk. They left the room and shut the door heading to the left.   
"This is Aiden's room. If you haven't been able to tell yet my dad did a lot of designing specifically for us." Chloe said opening the door to Aiden's little man cave. Aiden's door opened to the middle of his room, on the right side wall leading from the door frame over was his three toys boxes. In the middle of his right wall was his radio, next to a tall dresser.There was a moderate space then up against the right wall and back wall in a corner a desk covered in crafting things. A chair was tucked under neath it. In the opposite corner against the back wall was his custom built full over full bunk beds. Both beds with identical skull and crossbone sheets. 2 feet up on the left wall was a long dresser and then his closet.   
Coming out of his room they went left again,and went across the hallway."This is my room." She said opening the door.The guys gasped as they saw the inside of her room. To the left of her door on the front wall was another L shaped desk. It held a laptop and shelves with notebooks and folders. Behind the desk against it and the wall were two tan filing cabinets, they were in the crook of the wall that came out for the master bath. On the back wall was the walk-in closet that took up about 1/3 of the room. A end table was set up in the crook of the wall, beside Chloe's queen size four poster bed. Another one on the other side of the bed held a lamp, a long dresser was along the wall leading to the nursery. There was a door, followed by another long dresser. Chloe took them into the nursery through the door in her room.  
On the left side, sharing the wall with his mom Ryder's bed laid, in front of a window sat a changing table, to the left of it a rocking chair, a armoire sat on the wall farthest away from them along with a long dresser. A small closet and a doorway sat on the right wall. They went out through the door on the other side of his room. It lead to the hallway. "There's another bathroom, that one has a tub shower, and sink, toilet." Chloe told them.   
Leading them to the final room. "This is the Princess's room. I warn you it's pink." Chloe laughed. It definetly was...Upon entering Mikey and Ashton's jaw dropped. All over her room were posters of the band, added to that almost everything in her room was either pink or purple. Riley had on the right side of her room, a stereo, two beside tables, a full sized canopy bed and in the corner her toys. Along the back wall under a window was a writing desk, beside that her closet. Along her left side wall sat her long dresser and tall dresser.  
The tour of the house took less than twenty minutes. "Wow, Luke was right your house is amazing." Mikey whispered. "Meh, it's mine and I love it. It fits me." Chloe smiled. The boys left shortly after that to go get their stuff from the hotel. Mikey and Ashton took the back room off the kitchen, Calum ended up sleeping on the couch for a day till his new full sized bed arrived that he put in the bedroom off of the living room, and Luke continued to bunk with Aiden. They were gonna spend a month in Kentucky but decided that were gonna stay a little longer. It took a little while for them to get in the swing of things but when they did the time flew by.


	4. four

Riley had finally been put in a real cast the day before the trial started. Chloe had gotten used to the boys being around, and life was moderately fun. The morning court began, Chloe had gotten up early to make everyone breakfast. Mikey poked his head out of the door. "It's five am..." His deep voice moaned. "And court starts in three hours." Chloe chuckled. Mikey gave a half assed groan and walked back into the room. Chloe smiled. She went about making eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy. When it was about halfway done she went and started at Ryder's room, even though he was already up. She changed his diaper and pulled up his pj bottoms. He'd be potty training soon.   
"Hey handsome, are you hungry?" She asked kissing him. Ryder's golden brown eyes lit up. "Nummy's." He said. Putting the baby on her hip she walked into Riley's room. "Rye, baby its time to wake up. Come down for breakfast and then get dressed." Chloe said flipping on Riley's light. "Ok mom...is it time for my medicine yet?" Riley whimpered. "Yes baby. I'll have it ready." Chloe said, leaving her room. Hitting Aiden's room next, flipping on the light she yelped as she stepped on a lego. "Dammit boys!"   
Luke's head popped up. "Sorry Clo. I threw it last night. " Chloe gave him a death glare.Luke winced. "Aiden, Luke its time to get up." Aiden sleepily rubbed his blue eyes, he gave her a look like "Why'd ya wake me for?" "Courts in an hour and a half, you have time to eat and then get dressed." Chloe told him. She closed his door and made her way to wake up Calum. Ryder wanted down, so opening the door she let Ryder to run into the room. "Untle Calummm..." Ryder yelled running and smacking him on the face.   
Calum popped up. "Hey Ryder." He shook his head. "Sorry Cal, I didn't know it was gonna be a face smack." Chloe chuckled. "The joys of kids." Calum chuckled. "Breakfast in ten. Paige will be here for Ryder and Aiden, and drop off Benji in about an hour." Chloe told him. "Ok. I'll be out in a few." Chloe picked up Ryder and took him with her to the kitchen. Mikey and Ashton were already awake and at the table.   
"Morning you two." She said, smiling. "Morning Clo, Ryder." Ashton said. Mikey just drank his coffee and looked down. "What's wrong Mikey?" Chloe asked, going to stir the pot with the gravy. "You don't think they will charge me with anything today do you?" Mikey whispered. "No, you were defending Riley. You were in the right." Chloe told him. She sat Ryder in his high chair, and reached into the cabinet to get down plates. Michael noticed the way Ashton was looking at Chloe, he nudged him trying to get him to say something when the other three walked into the room. Riley's pink cast was put in the sling. Chloe hurriedly got out her medicine. Giving the dose to her daughter, she made up the plates. Everyone ate in silence. They all parted ways to get dressed and ready for the court appearance.   
Paige arrived shortly after everyone was back downstairs. She picked up Ryder, and took Aiden's bag. Benji stood by, his dad had made him wear his school uniform for court. Chloe wore a navy blue pant suit, Riley wore a pair of khaki's and a blue t-shirt, and the boys all wore jeans and tee's. At least the nicer ones that they had brought with them. They drove to the courthouse. J.J Marks met them all in the hallway. "Court's going to be the private room back here. Only because of who you..."He pointed to the boys."Are. He is already in there with his lawyer. Just warning the two girls." J.J told them. He was their lawyer.  
Chloe took a deep breath, her and Riley went slightly pale. They followed J.J. to the room in the back. Chloe held on to Ashton's arm with her left hand and her daughter with her right. Riley held onto Mikey's hand. As they walked into the courtroom, both Riley and Chloe faltered. Ashton wrapped his arm around her waist. Holding her up. Mikey picked up Riley, and carried her on his hip. They all sat in the row of the chairs, that were at the Plaintiff table. Daniel looked over and smirked at them.   
The judge came in and they all rose. Judge Midos heard from both lawyers, then the group getting initial statements, and then said. "I am taking this to a trial. As you Mr.James want to argue you are not guilty, even though there is evidence stating that you are, I believe it best we move this to a trial. Mr. Marks, Mr. Evans, I advise you to get all pertinent information and evidence together. We will begin the trial in exactly 3 months." They all adjurned. As the balifs took Daniel out he turned and just winked at Chloe. She froze.   
Ashton put his arm on her back and led her and Riley out of the court room. "They are gonna charge him with 3rd degree domestic violence, and first degree child abuse. I will have you sign paper work for the documentation from the hospital and all that. I will call you later. " Mr. Marks told them. They all got in the two cars, and drove home. Ashton looked at Chloe out of the corner on his eye when they were driving. Trying to make sure she was ok.   
She was far from it. She fought through the rest of the day to get through everything. When bedtime hit for the kids she went up and tucked them in. She tried to watch a movie with the boys, but that failed. Her mind was racing. She went up to bed. Mikey and Ashton were trying to watch the movie, but ended up turning it off and starting to head to their room. Thats when they heard the screams. Racing up the stairs, Mikey went for Riley's room and Ashton went to Chloe's.   
Mikey found Riley sitting straight up in bed, sweat pouring down her cheeks. "Mikey...." She whimpered. "Uncle Mikey I dreamt Daniel got out of jail and killed momma..." She cried. Mikey climbed onto the bed, and threw his arm around. "Not with us around he wont." Mikey told her. "Will you sleep in here with me? Please?" Riley asked. "Sure babydoll. I won't leave I promise." Mikey laid down with her and held her close, almost fatherly.   
Ashton found Chloe, covered in sweat and gripping her blankets tightly. Chloe was thrashing in her bed and let out another scream. Ashton went to the bed, and laid beside her on top of the blankets. Chloe opened up her eyes. "Ash..." She whispered. "Shh.. Baby I am right here." He whispered back. Chloe leaned into him. The dream she had just had scared the shit out of her. Feeling Ashtons strong arms around her, she cuddled into him. "I need to tell you something." Ashton whispered.   
"Whats that Ash?" Chloe whispered. "I need you... In my life as mine. I know it sounds craz..." Ashton started. Chloe shut him up by putting her lips on his. He deepened the kiss. Rolling her on to her back he, he showed her how much he wanted her. While Chloe was still scared to death of Daniel she allowed herself to be free. She and Ashton went farther than she expected. Finally around one am the two naked and sweaty fell asleep. Still entangled in one another.   
When they awoke, it was nine am. The kids were quiet. Too quiet. Chloe got up and threw on a pair of shorts, and a tank top. Ashton slid into his sleep pants and wife beater. Before they left the room, Ashton stopped her and pulled Chloe to him. "I meant what I said. I need you as mine. Can I call you my girlfriend?" He asked, kissing her forehead. "Yes, but know this I am not fully over Daniel... I may have issues still." Chloe said, leaning her head on his chest. "I know. I will always be here though. I am not going anywhere. I'll help you get through it all." Ashton said.   
The two walked hand in hand down stairs, heard the tv on. Walking into the living room they saw the family, or what it now consisted of. Including three new faces. Ryder sat in his make shift play run, Riley sat on Mikey's lap, Paige next to him deep in conversation with Mikey, Calum and Luke sat on the floor with Aiden, and the three new faces, a teenage girl, who looked like Ashton, a prepubescent boy, and an older woman. Chloe looked at Ashton. "That's my mom and siblings." He muttered. "MOM. Lauren, Harry! How are ya?"  
His mom chastised him a little, "I'd have been better if I would have known you were going to be staying in Kentucky and not coming back home for a while." Ashton looked like a guilty puppy. "Sorry mom. I didn't really have time. I uh, know I should have called first but, um this is Chloe. I suppose you have the met the kiddo's?" He asked. "Yes, and Mikey and Luke filled us in on what's been going on. You have been through the ringer Chloe." Anne Marie Irwin told her.   
"Yes ma'am. Uh, I guess I should tell all you guys together then..." Chloe muttered, looking at Ashton and smiling. "We are an item!" A chorus of hollaring erupted. "Finally!" Paige and Mikey yelled together. Riley and Aiden screamed, "YES!" and then Anne Marie smiled, "Congrats son." Ashton just smiled and blushed. And so getting properly introduced to Lauren and Harry Irwin, Chloe sat down next to her boyfriend. It was so weird calling him that.


	5. Chapter Five: Two Months Later

Anne Marie had made herself quite useful in helping Chloe out. She had stuck around for two weeks. Just enough time for Lauren and Benji to get close, and get together, promising to keep in contact Benji cried when Lauren left. Now Chloe dealt with a love sick teenager. Riley got her cast off about 7 weeks after the accident. She was doing alot better even though she had a gnarly scar on her forearm. It was the begining of June.   
The kids were on school break, and it was nearing Paige and Chloe, Ashton and Luke's birthdays. Anne Marie promised to come back for the birthdays. She was going to bring the kids back too. Which made Benji happier. Ashton was spoiling the kids and Chloe, which was different than what Chloe was accustomed to. One day while trying to make lunch for everyone, a wave of nausea hit. Chloe ran to the bathrroom and threw up. After about twenty minutes in the bathroom she walked out, wiping her freshly washed hands on her shirt.   
Ashton raised an eyebrow, Chloe just shrugged. "I have no idea." She said, then it dawned on her. Her monthly was late. By two months. She turned pale. Not again. Chloe went to finish lunch. After feeding everyone, she told them she had to run to the store. Finding the closest Kroger, she ran in and grabbed a few things for the house, and a twin pack of pregnancy tests. When she went back to the house she viewed the most precious sight in the front yard Ashton was throwing Ryder in the air, who was giggling like mad. Mikey was pushing Riley on her swing set and Luke was playing in a sand box with Aiden.   
Chloe decided that she was gonna wait and take the test in the morning. She grabbed the bags and kissed Ashton's cheek before going in. She put the stuff away,and went back outside to watch her family.Ashton and Chloe had only been dating two months but had know each other for two months and 3 weeks. Paige pulled up and brought Benji over, he'd been enjoying talking to Calum. Paige waved to her sister and joined Mikey near the swings. Chloe had a feeling that feelings were developing between the two of them.   
Mikey grinned and felt his heart skipping beats. He knew he was smitten. Just didn't know how to tell her. As she said "Hi." He just grinned stupidly and waved, Riley's swing coming back and wacking him. Everyone laughed and Mikey turned red. "Paige! I need you in the house." Chloe yelled. Paige jogged in to the house following Chloe.   
"I think I am pregnant..." Chloe told her. "I know you are. I feel it. Just like I did with the other three." Paige told Chloe. "Wanna make sure with me?" She asked. Paige nodded. Chloe got out the tests and took Paige up to her bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, Chloe took a deep breath and peed on it. Within one minute as the lines got darker Chloe yelped, "Son of a bitch!" Paige laughed. "I was right!"   
Chloe came out, kicking the carpet. "Dammit... Why did I have to get pregnant this early?" She asked her twin. Paige just smiled at her. "Maybe you two are just meant to be?" Paige stated. Chloe just shook her head. "It's too soon to tell." Paige grabbed her sisters' hand. "I like Mikey... Do you think he likes me?" Paige asked, unsure. Paige was never unsure about anything. "Yeah sis, I do. I think he really likes you." Chloe responded.   
"You need to tell Ash..." Paige said, "And like right now." Chloe looked at Paige, the mirror image of herself just thinner. "And you need to talk to Mikey." Chloe knew she was right though. The twins walked downstairs and out to the front yard where Ryder was climbing all over Ashton. It was a cute sight. "Ashton... I need to talk to you inside for a minute..." Chloe called. Ashton's hazel eyes lit up as he walked over to his love, Ryder on his hip. Chloe led him to the living room where she had him sit on the couch. "So... Do you remember the first time we did anything?" She asked.  
"Yeah... It was April 15th, the first of many court dates... Why?" Ashton looked puzzled. "Well, and here is the proof..." She handed him the positive test, "I'm pregnant." She told him her heart stopping. Ashton's eyes lit up even more, and he grabbed her with the arm not holding Ryder. "BABE! I am so happy! I have three beautiful kiddo's and now one of my own on the way!" He exclaimed, kissing her forehead. "Yes, I know we have only known each other for three months, well almost but, I love you and these kids. Now, our baby!" He said cheerfully. Chloe just smiled. "I love you too Ash." She sighed into his chest.   
As the two walked outside to the waiting family, Chloe knew Ashton was the one, she just felt right with him. "So?" Paige asked. "We're having a baby!" Ashton hollered. Riley and Aiden were ecstatic. The boys all yelled congrats. Paige smiled and grabbed Mikey's hand. "We're dating too!" Chloe smiled knowingly at her sister. Happy for a change, really happy for the first time in six years. It was two pm and after the excitement died down she called the ob's office. Making an appointment for the next week. Happily she curled into Ashton's side that night and he placed a protective hand over her belly. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	6. chapter six

June 20, 2017, it was around seven in the morning, Chloe and Ashton had to be at the ob's office before nine. Chloe woke up to Ashton talking to her belly. "I don't know what you are yet, but I love you as much as I do your older siblings. Your momma saved me when I didn't know I was lost." Chloe propped herself up on her elbows, "And daddy saved mommy too. But I knew I was lost." Chloe looked at Ashton who was blushing. "That was a sweet thing to wake up to Ash, I love you." She whispered, touching his cheek. He just grinned up at her, "I love you too, babe." The two kissed and then got out of bed to get dressed.   
Standing in front of the his and hers sinks the couple brushed their teeth and washed their faces. Going to the walk-in closet that now held some of Ash's clothes, the couple got dressed. As Chloe put on her bra, she stood in front of the mirror. There was already a baby bump growing, Ashton saw her admiring it and went over behind her, snaking his arms around her middle and placing his hands on her growing belly. "You look amazing and I need to take you shopping." He smiled. "All of you. Maybe this weekend?" He asked. "Yeah Ashton, but you don't have to spend your money on us..." Chloe whispered.   
"Our money. We are a team now." Ashton turned her around to face him. "You and me against the world Chloe Reagan Thomas!" He said, and kissed her. Chloe laughed and giggled. "I love you Ashton... More than you know." She smiled at him. "I love you too baby, same here." Ashton grinned. "If there wasnt a chance of them doing an ultrasound today I swear. You'd be back in bed." He winked. Chloe blushed. She put on a maternity dress from when she was pregnant with Ryder. It was a little loose but that was ok. Ashton dressed in skinny jeans and a white button down shirt over a black wife beater. She slid on flip flops and he put on his Vans.   
Going down stairs they found all three kids waiting in the living room. Paige and Mikey had gotten up early and fed them so Ash and Chloe didn't have too. "Momma can I go?" Riley asked. Chloe looked at Ashton. "Go get dressed. Aid, you wanna come?" Aiden shook his head, he hated doctors offices period like his Granny. Chloe just grinned, "You guys gonna be ok with them?" Chloe asked, indicating Ryder and Aiden. "Really Clo? Just because we are a new couple doesnt mean I am incapable of watching my nephews." Paige said, throwing her hands on her hips. "Ok... geeze. Sorry." Chloe mumbled. Then the twins laughed confusing the boys.   
Riley came down a few minutes later dressed in a 5Sos t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Ready to see if I can see my little sister!" Riley laughed. "It's a boy!" Aiden yelled. Chloe just shook her head and laughed. "Ok my little one lets go so we arent late." She told Riley. Ashton drove the mini van that Chloe's dad bought her as a early birthday present. "Turn right there, and we'll be there." Chloe told Ashton after a twenty minute drive into downtown Louisville.   
Ariving at Norton OB/Gyn Associates at exactly 8:45am Chloe grabbed Rileys hand, her insurance card and purse and went in on Ashton's arm. After a 10 minute basic triage, blood pressure, weight and all that Chloe was taken into a room with a ultrasound machine in it. The nurse came in first telling Chloe they needed a pregnancy test from their office first. She gave them their sample and before the nurse left with what was a very positive test already after only a minute told Chloe to get undressed from the waist down.   
When Dr. Linville came in five minutes later."I'm Doctor Linville. Nice to meet all three of you. You are Chloe, I presume?" He told her, shaking everyones hands."Yes, this is my oldest daughter Riley, and my boyfriend Ashton." Chloe said. "When was your last menstrual cycle?" He asked. "April 1." Chloe responded. "So you'd be about two in a half months... I think we better get a sonogram. Just to do dating." He said and had Chloe lay down on the exam table. Lifting the bottom of her dress up and positioning the cloth they had given her across her hips she found herself in the arms of Ashton. He put one hand on hers, and one in her hair. Riley stared at the screen intensely.   
To be honest they all were, Dr. Linville spread the gel on her belly, and then took the wand to it. Immediately Chloe saw them. As did Riley. Ashton didn't know what exactly he was looking at, so he asked "Does our baby have two heartbeats?" Chloe chuckled. "No Ashton. There's two of them we are having twins." Chloe said to him. "Oh my... Two?" He asked the doctor. "Yes. If you see in this sac," The doctor pointed to the sac around one baby. "There is one baby. In this one, the other. Looks like you are having fraternal twins. And they are..." He did measurements. "Nine weeks and three days. You are due January 6, and they look healthy." Doctor Linville showed Ashton how to view a sonogram. Dr. Linville took a few snap shots of the twins and printed them off. Handing a handful to Chloe. "I printed some doubles. For the dad too." He grinned. Chloe was worried.   
"Since you have had three c-sections now, and you are carrying twins you are considered high risk. I am the only high risk doctor in this practice so you can either stay with me, or find one you want." Doctor Linville explained after the ultrasound was done and she was dressed again. "I'll stay with you that is fine. When do I come back?" Chloe asked. "I want you back in four weeks. And you can go ahead and set your gender ultrasound for six weeks. Or you can wait eight and get it done when your appointment would be after that." He told her, handing her a script for prenatals and the note for the nurses. "I will just come back for my ultrasound when the next appointment is so we know we can tell what they are. Thank you!" Chloe said, and the three of them walked out of the office, Chloe with an appointment to come back July 18th at 11am.   
Ashton drove them home and excitedly talked about the babies. Chloe didn't see how they'd be able to raise five kids. She needed to go back to school and go for her CNA liscense afterall she didn't want to be a burden on Ashton. She wasn't after him for the money, but the love. "Get that look out of your eyes Clo. I want to support our family. All five kiddo's and you. Deal with it." Ashton told her, she looked at him. "How'd you know what I was thinking?" Chloe asked him. "I have watched you intently for the last three months baby. I know your looks. Let me do this, please." He practically begged. Chloe smiled at him. "Only until the twins go to school then." She told him. "But you homeschool." He looked confused. Chloe laughed. "I was kidding. I will try for a part time job later on... I will try and lean on you Ash... Try." Chloe told him.  
They pulled up outside of their house. "Oh lord... How are we gonna organize everything with everyone? We have to move Ryder out of the nursery... Oh crap." Chloe thought out loud. "Hey we got it. We will figure it out, promise." Ashton told her. Walking into the house Chloe found everyone there. Her mom, her dad, Gemma, Cheyenne, Matt, the boys, and Paige. "How'd it go?" They all asked. Chloe asked them to go into the living room, Ryder too young to really grasp what was going on ran around the living room dodging in between Ash and Luke's legs. "Well we had our first ultrasound today. And the babies are fine. Just double what we expected." Chloe said, and flashed the u/s pics around the room.   
Everyone was excited including her mom and dad. Ashton looked at John. "Sir, may I talk to you for a moment outside?" He asked of her dad. "Sure son. I think Ryder wants to come!" John laughed, as Ryder reached for Ashton. Picking him and throwing him on his hip the three went outside. At first Chloe wondered what they could possibly be talking about, but she got side tracked really easily when everyone took a guess at what the babies were gonna be.  
Ashton nervously bounced the baby on his hip. "What is it son?" John asked after the front door was shut. "Well sir, I was wondering if, you would mind... Jesus... I would like to ask you for your daughters' hand in marriage sir." Ashton asked, never doing this before. "You know you boys are two for two today. Michael asked the same but obviously for Paige. I will not tell you what I did him, for the fact you and Chloe have been dating longer." He paused.  
"Yes son. I do grant you my daughters' hand in marriage. Just promise me you will always love these three as much as you do your own." John answered. "Oh sir. Thank you. And yes sir, I promise I will always treat and love this three as my own. I already do." Ashton smiled. "What did you tell Mikey?" He wondered. "I told him to give it six months. He can, if he can put up with Paiges' attitude, ask her around Christmas." John smiled, and Ashton saw where Chloe got the toothy grin from.   
The three of them went back inside and Ashton winked at Mikey. Mikey just smiled, knowingly. The family all went out to dinner. Ashton texted his mom, "Got big news when you come! Love ya!" She was due with the other two in about a week. She was coming on July first. That night Chloe and Ashton laid in bed, "So how do you suppose we switch the house around?" Chloe asked. Ashton cradled her in the crook of his arm. "I don't know... maybe we can move the older two downstairs?" He asked. "Actually that might work. Riley is old enough to know not to go outside on her own, and so is Aiden. Riley has always loved the big front of the house room."   
Ashton grinned. "See I can be useful." He chuckled. Chloe playfully slapped at his arm. "You know I have to go away to promote the new album right?" He asked. "Mhmm... You leave in the end of August for two weeks, then go back out for a month in November. You will be back in time for the twins arrival though." Chloe said, not wanting to think about it. "Yeah I'll be here for Riley's birthday, hopefully the gender reveal and then I gotta go... I will be back before Christmas though. By like three weeks." Ashton told her.   
"I know. Why'd ya bring it up?" Chloe asked. "Well I was thinking we can go ahead and get started on moving the kids. Then when I get back in December or September even we can do the nursery." Ash told her. "Oh, ok.. Yeah we could do that. Wanna go pick out the paints this weekend?" Chloe asked. "Yup, when I take you all shopping." Ashton smiled. Calum and Luke were going home for a few weeks, before promotion started. They were leaving the day Ash's mom came in. "No heavy lifting for you." Ashton said, and when Chloe fake pouted he told her. "You are carrying precious cargo. Not happening."   
The two made love and fell asleep. Only to be woke up at seven am by a toddler out of his crib. "Dammit. I knew he was gonna learn how to escape before too long." Chloe said, letting Ryder climb in the bed. "Looks like our two year old is a escape artist." Ashton said, when Ryder started playing in his hair. "Yep... I knew it was coming." Chloe grinned. Getting up the two went down the steps quietly putting Ryder in his play area while she went to make them all breakfast. "You know, lets go shopping today. I wanna get out of the house and I want to make sure we actually, me and the boys have nice clothes for court next month." Ashton said to her.  
"Ok. I will make breakfast then get the kidlets ready." Chloe told him. Paige poked her head out of the bedroom off the kitchen. "Sorry, hope you didn't mind me spending the night last night." She said, brushing down her spiked up pixie cut. "No Paige, its fine. Me and Ash are gonna go shopping and get ready to move the rooms around.. You guys may end up in Aiden's old room." Chloe told her. "Dad's thinking about buying me the house next door. It's been for sale for a year now. Oh, I am dropping out of the second bachelor program at school and moving here. You need me." Paige told them.  
"Oh Paige... I am both thrilled and mad at you." Chloe said."I know. But I already have one bachelor's degree in teaching. I can go to the nearby school and help them." Ashton had an idea. He wasn't going to bring it up yet though. After everyone ate, including the sleepy band, the lot of them piled in to two cars and went to the mall. After spending a small fortune on her and the kids the tired family made the trek home and got chinese take out on the way. Ashton had gotten the kids new bedding, for their new rooms, paint and clothes. A crap ton of clothes. New clothes for all of them.   
As the family sat in the sitting room for dinner Ashton enlisted the help of his brothers to move everything from the rooms to the others. Calum willing gave Aiden his full sized bed because he was going home in a few days. As they all laid in bed that night, Chloe had no idea how they were all gonna make it. Things were ok now, but when would the other shoe drop.


	7. chapter seven

The next morning, it was an all out moving/ revamping party. Taking the two twin beds and moving them to Rileys room, the boys painted the back room what Aiden wanted. Blue and green, letting the hot summer air hit the room and dry the paint quicker, his was done by mid morning. Paige and Chloe had the boys move the bed out of the new room for Riley and into the living room until the paint dried in Riley's new room. The two of them had hers painted in no time. The real fun was Chloe had to go through the kids mounds of old clothes and help them figure out which was able to get kept and which ones they had outgrown.   
Chloe watched in awe as Ashton's back muscles twitched helping lug down the four dressers and the desks. By instruction of the two kids the boys put the kids stuff where they wanted it. True to his word Chloe was barely able to lift the clothes boxes down the stairs. Everytime she grabbed something either Ashton or one of the boys would grab it from it. Finally she gave up and just went downstairs to help put the clothes away and make the beds after they were set up. Mikey went ahead and ordered pizza for everyone.   
Not wanting to kick Ryder out of his room just yet, Chloe had set up the twin beds in the room Riley used to have. Mikey and Paige crashed in there, Luke and Calum crashed in Aiden's old room on his old bunks. Finally after all was said and done, and dinner was had, Chloe gave Ryder a bath, while the others took their baths or showers. And then ran a bath for herself. Tucking him into his crib, she stripped the painted, sweaty clothes off and relaxed in the hot bubble bath. As she slowly drifted off in the tub, Ashton slipped into the bathroom.   
Quietly stripping he climbed in the bathtub on the opposite of her. "Hey sleeping Beauty." He said, waking her up. "Ash... What are you doing?" She asked, he had grabbed one of her feet and was rubbing it. "Helping my Queen relax. I got your birthday present today. I wanna give it to you but I also wanna wait till your birthday." He said. "Ohhh... That feels wonderful. Ash, why do you love me? I mean, I am not the best looking, I am abused... I just don't get it." Chloe asked. "Baby, while you may not think you are the best looking, you really are. I mean, the freckles along your nose, the baby blue eyes, the almost red hair..." He laid her leg down gently and moved to where he straddled her legs. "The way your neck curves, the way you can see your collarbone," He kissed each part he named off. Running his fingers over her breasts he added. "The way these are perfect, just right to nibble on..." He said as he took her nipple into his mouth.  
His hands found their way inbetween her legs. "And this right here is heaven on earth." He said and began to run his fingers in and out of her. Chloe threw back her head and moaned. "If you weren't the most beautiful thing to me, would this happen?" He asked her, placing her hand on his growing member. "Ash..."Chloe moaned his name. "Answer me beautiful..." "No..ohh." She whimpered. "Good. I am glad you are slowly learning me and my ways. I love you baby. Let me show you how much." He said and pulled her onto his lap.   
Guiding her onto him he watched her face soften into a pleasured look. He let her ride him until the water became chilled. He then picked her up and dripping wet took her to the bed. Laying Chloe down he positioned him self between her thighs standing at the side of the bed. Driving into her Ashton brought her to climax several times. The final time she cried out his name and dug her nails into his back. Which brought Ashton over the edge. Panting and satisfied, he climbed into the bed and pulled his love to his side. She was almost purring. "Oh! I am gonna go get your present! After tonight I think it is best you get it. So you never forget." He climbed off the bed, went to the dresser that was his now and pulled out a Kay Jewelers bag from the top drawer.   
Chloe sat up and looked at him. Ashton came over and got down on one knee in front of her. "Ash?" She asked. "Chloe Reagan Thomas..." He pulled out a little black box out of the bag. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box and in it sat a beautiful blue topaz heart shaped diamond ring, that was pure gold. "Oh Ash... it's beautiful! YES! I will marry you." Chloe squealed. He slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you Chloe. More than you will ever know. You rescued me and brought three soon to be five wonderful children into my life. I have never been so happy." Ashton told her and resumed his spot on the bed. He pulled her into his side, his hand landing on her baby bump.   
"Ash, God I love you. Thank you for just happening by me that day." Chloe purred into his chest. Drifting off merrily the two slept like rocks. The next morning the two finished rearranging the rooms, putting Ryder in Rileys old room. They painted it blue and dark purple. Apparently they made the right choice because Ryder slept like a log. The very next day when they all woke up he was sitting in the corner of his room playing quietly with his toys. Chloe was amazed. The week went by and as Luke and Calum packed to go to LA, everyone felt like they were gonna be missing two vital pieces to their puzzle.


	8. July 2017 Part 1

Chapter Eight:  
July 1. Dropping off Luke and Calum, everyone cried a little except Mikey and Ashton. "If they need us for court before they come up with the trial let us know. We love you guys!" Luke and Calum told them. "We will be back in time for your birthday Riley." Luke promised. Riley wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged them. "Ok Uncle Luke... Happy Early Birthday." She whispered.   
They began the wait on Ashton's mom. The three of them got in at two pm. Anne Marie greeted her son first, then Chloe and the kids. "Mom, we have some big news!" Ashton told her. "I can't wait to hear it!" She said as they walked over to grab their bags. "When we get back to our house, we will tell you!" Ashton told her. "Ok son." They went out to the van and they were all in. It took about twenty minutes to get back to the house but they made it safely. Chloe had set up Aiden's old room to house Anne Marie and Lauren, while Aiden offered to share with Harry.   
When they walked in there was presents on the on the table for each one of the three. Ashton got out his phone. Anne Marie opened hers first. In it sat a picture frame with the copies of the first ultrasound pics. The card read, To Grandma From Twin A and Twin B Irwin... By the way, we are in your future Daughter in Law's belly. Anne Marie's hand moved to her mouth. "You mean?" She asked. Ashton smiled knowingly. "Yep, I put two little Irwin's in there. I also asked her to marry me." Ashton smiled.   
She got up and hugged Chloe tight. "Welcome to the family Chloe... And my five grandchildren." She smiled, touching Clo's belly and hugging each of the kids. Lauren opened hers next. It was a pink shirt with the words, World's Best Aunt. Harry got his and his said World's Best Uncle. They all grinned. "Looks like we are moving to the area!" Anne Marie laughed. "Yay!" Lauren yelled. Everyone knew why she was excited.  
There was a party planned for Ashton's 23rd birthday, it was gonna be small and just his family. A big bash for Chloe and Paige's 29th birthday, and then the second court date on the 23rd. First things first though the big fourth of July party. Ashton had bought ribs, steaks, and asparagus. He was gonna be the big man on the grill, Chloe was helping in the kitchen. John had come through and bought the house next door to Chloe's. For Mikey and Paige.   
The fourth of July came quicker. Although time did seem to fly buy with Ashton and Mikey around. Chloe got the back yard ready, tables all set up, streamers and baloons. It was real festive. Her baby bump growing by the day. Mikey came over and helped her put up the last streamer. "I really love your sister." He told her. "Oh Mikey, Paige loves you too. I have never seen her this happy." Chloe told him.   
"I know your dad said I needed to wait a few months but, I wanna ask her to marry me tonight. Would you be ok with that?" Mikey asked. Chloe excitedly jumped up and down. "Yes Mikey! Of course I would be ok with that. We could have a double wedding!!!" She exclaimed. "Awesome. I was hoping you would say that." He hugged his soon to be sister in law.   
Chloe smiled at him. "How are my niece and nephew doing?" He said, placing a hand on her growing belly. "Mikey we dont know what they are yet..." Chloe whined. "I do. Just like I know Paige is having a boy..." He put his hands on his mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say anything yet. We just found out. She's 5 weeks." Mikey said. "I knew it with that damn glow. You guys have fooled around before you got together didn't you?" Chloe laughed. "Yeah... I was getting drunk. I didn't mean to." He cried. "Hey its ok... When is she due?" Chloe asked."We don't know yet. Haven't been to the ob yet."   
"Well I won't tell Paige that you let it slip, but I am happy for you two!" Chloe told Mikey. Who smiled. "Thanks Clo." Mikey smiled and went to look for one of his best friends Ashton. Around two is when people started rolling in. The first in was obviously the next door neighbor. Paige brought the macaroni salad and Benji. Ashton had started up the grill earlier in the morning. The ribs which had marinated all night in a mix of Canadian Whiskey and barbecue sauce were almost done. John and Nicole were next, Nicole never to be outdone brought a few deserts like a flag jello cake and a real cake along with her famous potatoe salad.   
Gemma and Matt brought along Cheyenne to the cook out and brought drinks for everyone. Dinner was finally done by six pm. Everyone was having a good time. After dinner and desert before the firework show, Mikey got down on one knee in front of everyone. "Paige Hope Brokner, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, pulling out a box and opening it. Paige's ring was almost identical to Chloe's except her's was a light purple amethyst heart shaped diamond, that was pure gold.   
John went to object, Chloe and Nicole put their hands loving on his arms. He sat back down and let the two of them finish. "Oh Mikey! I love it! Yes!" Paige yelled. Mikey slid the ring on her finger and the two of them kissed. "Oh, on top of this good news! We're pregnant!" Paige laughed. John smiled and nodded at Mikey. Who blushed and smiled back. Mikey wrapped Paige in his arms, and Ashton did the same to Chloe when the fireworks show started. The kids all awed and ohed... Benji and Lauren were in the corner being normal teens and making out.   
As they all cleaned up Paige pulled Chloe aside. "So, the reason I asked if you thought Mikey liked me was because of this tiny bean, we had hooked up shortly before you found out you were pregnant. I didn't mean to steal your thunder." Paige cried, her first pregnancy hormones getting to her. Chloe pulled her twin to her as close as she could. "Paige.. You didn't steal anything. I am so happy for you. Now we can have our double baby showers and double wedding!" Chloe told her twin and the ywi hugged it out aand Paige rubbed her eyes... and you could yell she was feeling the hormones racing through her. Wildly and rampant. I have the flowing of the goods right now. "I am so undescribable right now,I am feeling so emotional." Paige told her sister.  
"It's normal sis. I swear everything will be ok, I think you and Mikey can make it same as Ashton and me. I love you and my nephew." Chloe told her holding her close. John stood outside holding his cell close to his ear. Chloe eyeballed her father, watching the signs of distress on his face. "Abby is coming home, she'll be home saturday." Abigail was their youngest sister. The troubled child, was returning home. "Oh great." Paige whimpered. Abby who was apparently coming home from rehab for addiction.   
On July 8th. Fucking lovely.   
Ashton came in and wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist. "How was dinner baby?" He asked nuzzling her neck. "Wonderful." Chloe said, and turned to face him. "I love you, Ash." She whispered into his chest. "I love you too, Clo." Ashton whispered into Chloe's hair. The two got everyone to leave and put the kids to bed. Anne Marie had told Ashton that night that they her, Lauren and Harry were gonna take Riley, Aiden and Ryder to the zoo and a few places to give Ashton and Chloe a few days to themselves a few days between the two's birthdays. They'd be child free from July 7th night to the morning of the 12th. A birthday present for them both and trying to get to know the kids. .Ashton and Chloe went upstairs after telling his mom goodnight.  
Chloe curled into Ashton's side, he put his hand on her growing belly. "I am so thankful for you and the amazing family we have. I love you babe." Ashton said, kissing her. "I love you too Ash. I am thankful you rescued me." Chloe told him. The two fell asleep quickly. The next few days flew by. Chloe couldn't believe she was still with Ashton on his subdued birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 5SOS or any of their family members. This is all in fun....


End file.
